Kairi and the Great Mouse Detective
by Pearl27
Summary: Sucked into a book, Kairi begins her adventure teaming up with Basil of Baker Street and Doctor Dawson as they solve the kidnapping of Olivia's father and stop the criminal mastermind Professor Padraic Ratigan.
1. Welcome to London

Kairi and the Great Mouse Detective

During a short visit at Disney Castle, the brooms had revealed to Queen Minnie an empty book with no pages. The cover was hardly visible and the writing illegible. Having remembered his adventure with Pooh and friends in the storybook; Sora thought that it may be a book to another world, therefore the group decided to find the missing pages. After an hour of searching everyone found the missing pages.

"I wonder what kind of world it is." Kairi wondered as she held it

The book started to light up a bright glow and opened itself flipping its pages. The light was so radiant that everyone shielded their eyes. Once it was over, they realized something was missing

"Hey, where's Kairi?" asked Donald

"That's no mystery." Riku picked up the book "She must have gotten sucked into the book." he tried to open it "Darn it, it's locked."

"Garwsh, what do you suppose the book is about?" Goofy pondered while being concerned "I hope it's nice like Pooh's storybook."

"I hope she'll be okay."

"Don't worry Sora, Kairi can handle her own just fine."

Speaking of Kairi, she slowly began to wake up. She observed her surroundings; she was on the sidewalk where the buildings and partially everything looked larger.

"I wonder if I shrunk." Kairi looked at her hands which surprisingly looked white and furry "My arms." she felt her face "My face." she noticed that she was wearing a pink and white dress with a pink hooded jacket covering it, red heart choker, black Mary Jane shoes and on top of all that, a tail "My tail? Could this mean?" she looked around until she found a glass bottle. She took a step forward and the reflection revealed the answer to her shocking her "I'm a mouse!" she quickly calmed down "Then... this means I'm in a world for mice." she looked up to view her surroundings "everything looks huge when you look at it from a mouse's point of view. Now what do I do now? Before that where am I?"

"Excuse me" a voice spoke up, Kairi turned her attention to a plump brown mouse dressed in a formal jacket, shirt and tie and pants and shoes "You look quite scared I say, is everything all right?'

"Oh I'm okay. Let's just say I'm new around here."

"Ah, first time in London correct?" Kairi nodded in response "Well I've just arrived myself from Afghanistan having done military service. My name is Major David Q Dawson" he tipped his hat courteously

"My name's Kairi, nice to meet you Doctor."

Suddenly Kairi felt a raindrop and began pulling up her hood. Dawson immediately pulled out his umbrella and they began walking

"So what are your plans now Doctor?"

"Well I would like to find a nice peaceful place to settle down."

They continued walking until they came into an alley. They soon passed an old boot when Kairi's ears caught the sound of sniffling and hiccups. She pulled on Dawson's sleeve getting his attention as he too caught the sounds. They crept over to the boot and peered inside. It was a little mouse in a blue coat and hat sitting on a tuna can crying silently.

"I say are you all right my dear?" Dawson asked

The little mouse turned around with tears in her eyes. Kairi immediately pulled out a tissue

"Here dry your eyes."

She took it effectively wiping her eyes and blowing her nose. Kairi sat down next to her as Dawson came to join them

"Yes, now what seems to be the trouble?"

"I'm…..I'm lost." the little girl pulled out an article from the newspaper "I'm trying to find Basil of Baker Street."

Kairi took it and read it "Famous detective solves baffling case. Wow a detective lives here?"

Dawson pulled out his spectacles as he read the article "Hmm, interesting. But where are your Mother and Father?"

Her eyes started to well up again with tears "…That's why…I need to find Basil" she resumed sobbing into her scarf

"Oh it's okay." Kairi put her arms over the little mouse cradling her as she cried "Doctor isn't there something we can do?"

"Well…I don't know any Basil" Once he took glances of their sad faces, he smiled "But I do know Baker Street is."

The young mouse immediately brightened up "Really?"

"Yes, come now let's find this Basil chap together."

"Ok. I'm Kairi and this is Doctor Dawson."

"My name's Olivia."


	2. Basil of Baker Street

True to Dawson's word, the trio arrived at Baker Street. Kairi's ears perked up as she heard the soothing sound of a violin played. They went through the bars and came onto a door. Dawson knocked on it then a housekeeper came to answer her arms full with books, blankets, pillows, a teacup and medieval mace

"Ah good evening madam" Dawson removed his hat courteously "Is this the residence of Basil of Baker Street?"

"I'm afraid it is. He's not here at the moment but you're all free to come in if you like."

"Oh thank you. It's really important that we speak to Basil." Kairi said with Olivia nodding in agreement

"Oh you poor dears" the housekeeper took pity on Kairi and Olivia as she unloaded her bulky load onto Dawson and led them to the seats next to the fireplace "You two must be chilled to the bone" she took Olivia's hat to wrung out dry before removing the scarf and Kairi's jacket "Now you two sit here and I'll fetch a pot of tea and some of my fresh cheese crumpets."

As the housekeeper went into the kitchen Kairi was fascinated by the place filled with various contraptions no doubt to aid in solving cases as Olivia inspected a magnifying glass with interest. As Dawson hanged his coat he heard a voice of triumphant exclamation "Aha! The criminal has slipped this time! I shall have him!"

The door opened abruptly as an obese mouse in Chinese clothing appeared holding a gun

"Out of my way! Out of my way!" he said as rushed past Dawson and flung away his cap

"I say" Dawson was cut off as the cap fell on his head. He immediately removed it before asking "Who are you?"

The mouse stopped "What who?" then he removed his face which was actually a mask to reveal his light brown furry face "Basil of Baker Street, my good fellow" he bowed politely before pulling his robe releasing all the air out to reveal his true slender form

"So that's Basil of Baker Street" Kairi spoke looking impressed

Olivia smiled as she got out of her chair "Mr. Basil! I need your help and I-"

Basil ignores Olivia as he put on his robe and tosses a dart over his shoulder scoring a direct bull's eye on the dartboard "All in good time"

"But you don't understand. I'm in terrible trouble"

"If you would excuse me" Basil spoke completely ignoring Olivia again

Dawson frowned as he tried to get Basil's attention "Here now, now. Now see here! This young lady is in need of your assistance, I think you ought"

"Would you hold this please Doctor?" Basil interrupted him as he held out his gun to him

"Of course" upon realizing he was holding a dangerous weapon, Dawson fumbled with the gun making sure it did not face him as Basil took it away "Ah wait just a moment. How did you know that I was a doctor?"

"A surgeon to be exact" Basil spoke as he inserted a new bullet "Just returned from military duty in Afghanistan. Am I right?"

Dawson chuckled looking impressed "Why yes. Major David Q Dawson."

"But how did you know?" Kairi asked

"Quite simple really." he holds up Dawson's arm to reveal a stitch mark on his jacket "As you can see he sewn his torn cuff together with the Lambert stitch, which of course only a surgeon uses." he puts it down as he gathers three pillows "And the thread is a unique form of catgut distinguished by its…" he whispers to Olivia "peculiar pungency" leaving the young mouse befuddled as he continued "Found only in the Afghan provinces."

Basil tosses the three pillows at Dawson who holds them against his body covering most of his face

"Amazing" Kairi commented

"Actually it's elementary my dear lady"

Basil spins the revolver and aims it at the pillows. A frightened Dawson looks around desperately and throws the pillows onto an armchair. Kairi grabbed Olivia as they all hide behind the opposite chair. The gun fires and pillow feathers fly around the room. Soon the housekeeper rushes out

"What in heaven's name" she discovers that her pillows are nothing but feathers "Oh! Oh my; my good pillows!" she glared angrily at Basil who was busy tossing the feathers aside

"Mr. Basil! How many times have I told you not to…."

"There, there Mrs. Judson it's quite all right." Basil comforted her as he caught a scent in the air "Ah I believe I smell some of those delightful cheese crumpets of yours." he gently pushes her back to the kitchen "Now why don't you fetch our guests some?"

"But ah but, but…" Basil shuts the door silencing her

He returns his focus to the search on the floor "Now…. I know that bullet's here somewhere"

"Here you are" Kairi found it and held it for him

He begrudgingly took it "Oh thank you Miss"

"My name is Kairi"

"And I'm Olivia Flaversham"

"Yes, yes, whatever" Basil was distracted as he went to that table

"Yes but you don't understand-"

Basil shushed Olivia as he opened a small box and pulled out another bullet. Taking the one he just fired he puts them under a microscope to compare the marking. He comments quietly and happily at the first two reading. But from the third direction the markings go off in separate directions.

"NOOOOOOO! Drat!" he exclaimed before falling into a state of depression "Another dead end."

Feeling dejected Basil tossed the extra bullet aside and slowly walks over to his chair leaving the others confused.

"He was within my grasp" he slunk into his chair and slowly reaches for his violin. As Basil plays a dreary mournful tune, Kairi holds Olivia's hand and smiles encouragingly with Dawson nodding. Olivia agrees and determinedly walks up to Basil

"Now will you please listen to me? My daddy's gone and I'm all alone."

Basil paused temporarily to speak "Young lady, this is a most inopportune time." he spoke as he resumed his playing

Losing her patience Kairi took the violin away snapping Basil out of depression

"I say"

"Now you listen here," she interrupted him "this is an inopportune time to be depressed. Olivia needs your help finding her father."

"Yes he was taken by a bat"

Basil's eyes widen finding the information to be of great importance "Did you say bat?"

"Yes"

"Did he have a crippled wing?"

"I don't know but he had a peg leg!"

"Ha!" Basil stands up on the arms of chair with his arms wide

"I say do you know him?" Dawson asked

"Know him?" he sat on the top to build up the revelation "That bat, one Fidget by name is in the employ of the fiend who was the very target of experiment! The horror of my every waking moment. The nefarious Professor Ratigan!"

Basil points his bow in the direction of the fireplace where a picture of a well-dressed rat with a sinister grin sat on the mantle frame

"Ratigan? Who's he?"

Basil leap down from his chair "A genius, a genius twisted for evil: The Napoleon of crime!"

"As bad as all that eh?" Dawson asked

"Worse!" he came closer to Dawson before moving towards the picture clenching his fist "For years I've tried to capture him and I've come close…so very close. But each time he's narrowly evaded my grasp. Not a corner of London's safe while Ratigan's at large. There's no evil scheme he wouldn't concoct! No depravity he wouldn't commit. Who knows what dastardly scheme that villain may be plotting as we speak…."


	3. Toby and the Search for Fidget

Basil contemplates seriously as he smokes his pipe. "Now you're certain you've told me everything?" He asked Olivia "The slightest detail may be important."

Olivia nodded "It's just as I said. And then my father was gone."

"What do you make of it Basil?" Dawson asked as he watched Basil pace about with Olivia following him

"Ratigan's up to something. A crime of the most sinister nature no doubt"

Kairi also thought carefully "But what would a criminal mastermind want with a toymaker"

Soon Olivia screamed loudly drawing everyone's attention to the sight of Fidget the Bat outside

"Quick Dawson, Miss Kairi, we've not a moment to lose."

"We're right behind you Basil"

"O-Oh yes of course"

They rushed outside but Fidget disappeared

"No sign of the blackguard anywhere"

"But look" Kairi knelled down onto the sidewalk to look at a set of muddy footprints "We have footprints"

Basil knelled down and smiled "Excellent they obviously belong to the same fiend who abducted the girl's father- Ratigan's peg-legged lackey."

Dawson looked and found that Fidget lost his hat in the process of fleeing

"Uh Basil"

Basil snatches the hat and remarks delightfully "Ah-ha! Excellent work old man. Ha, ha, ha!"

Basil rushes back inside where Mrs. Judson is comforting Olivia

"It's okay the bat is gone" Kairi told Olivia

Basil threw away his robe to change into a brown jacket for detective work "Ha-Ha But not for long Miss Flamhammer."

"Flaversham!" Olivia exasperated

"Whatever. Now, we simply pursue our peg-legged friend until he leads us to the girl's father."

"Then you'll get my daddy back?" Olivia rushed to hug Basil

"Yes!" he spoke as he pushed her down and pulled his legs from her grasp "And soon, if I'm not mistaken. Now, hurry along Miss Kairi, Dawson. We must be off to Toby's"

"Toby's?" they asked in unison as Basil retrieves an Inverness cape and deerstalker cap

"Oh you must meet him. He's just the chap for this."

"You want me to come along?" Kairi asked expectantly

"A-And me?"

"Ha! I have the feeling you're the adventurous type dear lady" Basil spoke to Kairi before turning his attention to Dawson "and I should think a stouthearted army like you would leap at the chance for adventure."

"I'm glad to be of help."

Dawson chuckled "And I am rather curious"

"Wait for me! I'm coming too!" Olivia called as she seizes her hat and scarf knocking over Basil's violin. Fortunately Basil caught his violin

"What? Certainly not! This is no business for children" he said as he sets the violin back on the chair

"Are we going to take a cab?" Olivia asked as she put several cheese crumpets into her pocket

Basil sighed being slightly annoyed as he takes Olivia's hand making her face him. He regains his composure to speak calmly

"Oh my dear, I don't think you understand. It will be quite dangerous."

Unknowingly Basil sat on his violin. He grunts and pulls the ruined instrument out gasping in horror

"Now Basil calm down" Kairi encouraged as Basil was about to turn bitter

Basil takes a deep breath and growls "Young lady you are most definitely not accompanying us. And that is final!"

Later in the upstairs flat of the famous English detective Sherlock Holmes is where the group was hidden in the walls. Much to Basil's annoyance Olivia tagged along due to friendly persuasion. After Sherlock Holmes and his assistant Watson left the room, they were free to come out into the open. They crept across the room

Basil called out "Toby? Toby?"

Olivia whispered to Kairi "Who is Toby?"

"I don't know" Kairi tugged on Dawson's coat "Dawson who is Toby?"

"Well my dear, Toby is….well, he's uh, uh…" Dawson himself was clueless and turns to Basil "I say Basil, who is this Toby chap?"

Just then thundering footsteps approach them.

"Ahh! Here he is now!"

They look up to see an adorable jolly Basset Hound obviously happy to see Basil again. Basil pushed Dawson forward as Toby leans down

"Dawson, Toby"

Dawson nervously tipped his hat and pats Toby's nose

"Charmed I'm sure"

However Toby was obviously not thrilled and growled at Dawson. Basil stepped forward and pushed Toby back

"Now Toby! Toby, stop that! Toby, cease! Desist! Ha!"

Dawson cowered behind a chair leg as Toby is busy sniffing around the room

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Frightfully sorry, old man." Basil apologized "Toby has the most splendid sense of smell of any hound I've trained. But he can be deucedly frisky."

Toby stopped at a footrest where Kairi and Olivia were hiding. They cautiously came out then smiled seeing that he was a harmless dog

"Hello Toby" Olivia patted Toby's nose

Toby proceeded to sniff Kairi making her giggle "That tickles." he pats his nose

"Would like a crumpet Toby?" Olivia asked

Toby nodded happily as Olivia reaches into her coat pocket and pulls out a cheese crumpet. He licks it off her hand and enjoys it

Basil reaches into his pocket "Here now Toby, to the matter at hand I want you to-"he turned to see that Toby is not paying him mind as he is enjoying the girls giving him a belly rub. Basil whistles and Toby rolls his head to see him clearing his throat and tapping his foot impatiently. Kairi and Olivia slid off as Toby rolls back to his feet and faces Basil

"Good, now Toby! I want you to find…" he pulled out Fidget's hat "This fiend!"

Toby immediately started growling

"Yes you know his type!" Basil barked and growled acting as a drill sergeant to the dog "A villain. A scoundrel! Low brow, close set eyes, broken wing."

Toby paused and looked confused at the last piece of description

"Oh he's a peg-legged bat with a broken wing." Basil explained

Toby gets back into the growling mood

"Yes! Yes! That's the spirit! Got his scent?"

Toby nodded happily

'"Good boy! Good boy!" Basil retrieved his leash and turned around but Toby had already turned around busy smiling at Kairi, Olivia and Dawson. He moved in front of Toby

"Miss Flamchester"

"Flaversham!" the three mice exclaimed

"Whatever. Your father is as good as found." Basil remarked as he hooks on Toby's leash

"Toby…" Toby immediately strokes the pose of a pointer "Sic 'em!" Toby rushes out immediately but accidentally stepped on Basil in the process. Despite his dazed state Basil led onto the leash

"Ah-ha! Yoicks! Tally ho! Ha-ha, ha-ha!"

Kairi and the others rushed after the pair. Soon everyone was out on the street where Toby is sniffing on the ground. After a few moments he gives a howl and breaks into a run. Olivia is holding on to Kairi's waist at Basil's waist at Toby's collar

"This is exciting!" Kairi yelled in joy

"Oh yes!" Basil responded in glee "Thrill of the hunt eh Dawson?"

Dawson meanwhile is desperately clinging to Toby's tail "Q-q-quite!" he nervously chuckle at the ironic statement

"Oh-hoo-hoo. Our peg-legged quarry can't be far now."


	4. Toy Shop Trouble

At London's toy shop there was a robbery afoot. Fidget the peg-legged bat was removing the last bit of uniforms from the Royal British Guard Toy soldiers leaving them stark naked. He reached into his wing pocket for Ratigan's list and a pencil. He reads from the list and checks along as he goes

"Get the following. Tools check. I got tools. Gears, double check. I got gears. Girl…" he erases the check remembering that he did not kidnap Olivia "No didn't get girl. Uniforms, I got plenty of uniforms." he chuckled happily then he heard howling from outside "Oh no, oh no. I gotta hide! I gotta hide! Ooh I gotta hide!" he panicked as he looked for a good hiding spot. He jumped on top of a clown toy and onto a higher shelf failing to notice that the list fluttered away from his wing pocket

Back outside,

"Splendid job, Toby!" Basil congratulated the hound as he jumps onto the window ledge

Olivia holds out her arms towards Basil asking him to catch her as she jumps from the muzzle. Basil is clearly annoyed but complies by holding out his arms to catch the young mouse. She jumps and he catches her. Kairi steadied herself and successfully makes the jump. Dawson cautiously moved down when Toby growls at him for being slow. Dawson tips his hat nervously and prepared to make a hasty jump but Toby gave a deliberate sneeze to send Dawson tumbling head over heels hitting Basil.

"Now Toby…sit!" Basil commanded but Toby remains standing wagging his tail in happiness. Basil marches back down the window still and stands in front of the dog. "Toby sit!" he spoke strictly

"Sit Toby" Kairi and Olivia told Toby who promptly sits

"Good boy." Kairi smiled at the dog

Basil stared at the girls jealously "Yes. If you'll excuse me" he moves past them as Kairi follows

"Be good now" Olivia told Toby "We're going to find my father." she walks over to join the others

Basil hums as he inspects the ledge and windows when he sees a tiny hole in the center of the small round window

"Ah-ha! Here is our friend's entrance."

Dawson was in disbelief "But Basil that's impossible."

"No he's right. It's really simple." Kairi stuck her finger into the hole and pulls back demonstrating the window could be used as a door.

"Astounding" Dawson commented as they climb inside and Kairi closes the window

They walk through the store marveling at all the numerous toys: dolls, stuffed animals, mechanical and musical toys of all forms.

"Wow, I've never seen so many toys." Kairi commented

"Neither have I."

Basil darts out from behind a doll's leg to warn them "Behind any of which could lurk a bloodthirsty assassin! So please…be very careful."

Basil stealthily moves between the toys and through shadows as the others stay close behind. They climb a ladder leading them to a higher self. Basil, Kairi and Dawson quietly creep down the shelf when crashing noises from behind causes them to freeze. Dawson leaps into Basil's arms as Kairi looks behind and sees that Olivia turned on a toy music box in the design of a fireman band play

"Oh dear" Kairi went over to the control lever shutting the toy off.

"Please…." Basil spoke intensely to Olivia "Quiet!" he said quietly before turning to Dawson "Don't let this girl out of your sight!"

Dawson stands at attention like a Royal British Guard. He looks to Kairi and Olivia who are giving playful salutes of their own

"Now Olivia dear, stay close."

Kairi and Dawson hold Olivia's hands as they follow Basil across a chessboard. Basil effectively moves a rook over one space declaring a perfect checkmate. With magnifying glass in hand he stares at a familiar set of footprints

"Evidence of our peg-legged adversary" he follows the trail and stops at the rows of naked toy soldiers "hmm…how very odd"

"What is it Basil?" Dawson asked

"Isn't it painfully obvious Doctor? These dolls have been stripped of their uniforms. And not by any child either."

As Basil and Olivia examine the footprints Kairi looks forward seeing more strange evidence

"Basil, over there"

Basil looked up and followed in Kairi's direction "Hello" he looks around the insides of mechanical toys where all the gears are missing "Someone has taken the liberty of removing the clockwork mechanisms from these toys."

Dawson looks around and found the list "Basil"

"Please I'm trying to concentrate"

"But Basil, I"

Suddenly music boxes begin playing, toys began speaking and winding toys are moving along the shelves. Soon nearly every toy in the shop is operating on its own as if by magic. Olivia was then distracted by bubbles floating through the air drawing her away from the group. A small Dumbo toy is the source creatively designed to be a bubble blower. From behind is a mouse-sized baby carriage rocking back and forth which Olivia approaches out of curiosity

In the other room Kairi, Basil and Dawson hear Olivia's terrified scream

"Olivia!"

"Gotcha!" Fidget had ambushed the girl and throws her into the bag

"Quickly everyone" the trio immediately gave chase behind a book. Soon they quickly change direction as a large Ferris wheel toy is rolling towards them.

They leap out of the way and onto an Around the World path toy. A large toy starts to fall right over them. They run for their lives but the paper path acted like a treadmill to their feet. Fortunately they escaped in time as the doll fell its' porcelain face broke into pieces.

Fidget opts to wind up a toy jouster and sends it towards Basil's trio armed with a jousting spear. Basil and Kairi leap onto a trumpet but the spear caught Dawson by his jacket and hurled him to a dart board pinning him to it.

"Basil, look out!" Kairi warned Basil but his head is crashed between the cymbals of the firemen band music

Basil stumbles over to a pile of marbles where he trips over them scattering the steel balls. Kairi managed to dodge them while one marble hits Dawson on his head.

Fidget makes his to the window "Bye-bye!" he waves at them while chuckling. He opens the window but Toby is at the exit barking and growling. Fidget slams the window and makes another attempt to escape by climbing up the cash register and back onto the shelves.

Kairi and Basil make use of a spring horse "Stop you fiend!" Basil demanded as they jump from shelf to shelf.

They reached the top shelf and stood before a large pyramid of building blocks. Fidget is climbing to the top with Basil and Kairi in hot pursuit. Fidget made a successful leap to the top catching the ledge of the open sky roof. Basil tries to leap but the blocks tumbled and fell taking him and Kairi down with them.

Fidget chuckles evilly as he throws the tied sack on top of the roof and climbs up

"Help! Kairi, Uncle Basil, help, help!" Olivia cried out but her voice was muffled

Fidget sings a song proud of his success as he hops from roof to roof to the hideout.

On the inside Dawson managed to free himself and searches for Kairi and Basil

"Kairi! Basil!"

"Over here Dawson" Kairi called out stuck between a toy elephant and a doll

"Are you all right my dear?" Dawson asked as he pulled her out

"I'm fine but what about Basil?"

They soon hear the sound of a doll repeatedly saying Mama. They searched carefully until they found Basil who was tangled to the doll's pull string furiously trying to untie himself

"Basil, are you okay?"

"Olivia she's"

"She's gone Dawson! Confound it! I told you to watch over the girl!"

Kairi managed to untie the string causing the detective to fall to the ground. He quickly regains his wind and bad temper

"Now she's been spirited away by that maniacal little monster. Soon to be in the clutches of the most depraved mind in all of London! I should have known better than to"

"Basil!" Kairi shouted interrupting Basil in mid rant. She points to Dawson simply standing with his back turned and head hung in sadness

Basil's eyes and expression soften upon seeing the doctor's state before turning to Kairi. She gives a stern look which obviously reprimands him about the damage he caused. Basil immediately feels regret as Kairi walks over to Dawson

"Dawson?"

Dawson sniffles and wipes his face with his handkerchief "Oh ah, poor girl. I should have watched her more closely."

"No Dawson. It's also my fault, Olivia was my responsibility too." she placed her hand on his shoulder "But don't worry we'll get her. When there's a will, there's a way."

Basil walks towards them "Miss Kairi's right." he smiles proudly at the female mouse's optimism and apologetically at Dawson "It's not entirely hopeless."

"Do you think there's a chance?" Dawson asked his eyes full of hope

Basil lights his pipe "There's always a chance Doctor, as long as one can think."

Kairi nodded and they began thinking. Dawson puts his hands into his pockets, his expression becomes puzzled as he pulls out the list he found earlier

He begins to read "Get the following: tools, gears"

Kairi and Basil immediately look at Dawson

"Girl, unif-"Dawson was interrupted as Basil snatches the list and becomes overjoyed

"Dawson, you've done it! This list is precisely what we need" he puts on his cap and rushes to the window "Quickly friends, back to Baker Street!"


	5. The Waterfront

Kairi and the Great Mouse Detective 5

Back at Basil's flat, the detective lit a lamp to spread light as he studied the list with his magnifying glass

"Can you deduce anything?" Kairi asked after a moment of silence

"Offhand, very little." he admitted before continuing "Only that the words are written with a broad pointed quill pen which has spattered twice. That the paper is of…" he tosses the paper in his hand to test the weight and determine the type "Native Mongolian manufacture, no water mark and has" he paused to put the paper to his lips and smack it several times "been gummed, if I'm not very much in error.." he then sniffs at the paper drawing back in slight disgust "by a bat who has been drinking Rodent's Delight! A cheap brandy sold only in the seediest pubs."

"Hmm. Amazing." Dawson commented

"Oh not really Doctor. We still don't know where it came from." Basil rummaged at his desk until he found his microscope "Perhaps a close inspection will tell us something." he focused the lens on the letter "Coal dust. Clearly of the type used in sewer lamps"

He then takes the list and holds over a small flame letting it catch fire allowing the ashes to fall into a bowl. From there he pats it down with a small wooden masher. He pours the contents onto a glass jar of a yellow chemical, which automatically turns blue. Using a vial of a red chemical he holds it carefully over the jar to allow a single drop to fall turning the chemical violent. Basil then sets the jar below a glass spout and reaches to the other side of the chemistry set to turn on a small flame.

The green chemical bubbles up and slowly makes its way through the tubes. Everyone watches in anticipation as it flowed until it reached the spout. There a single green droplet is hanging above the violet chemical

"Yes….yes" the drop finally falls turning the chemical red "Ah-ha!" Basil remarked with elation "We've done it my companions! This reaction could only have been triggered by the paper's extreme saturation with distillation of sodium chloride."

Kairi and Dawson inspect the now clear chemical both coming to the same conclusion "Salt water"

Basil then rummages through his set of maps of the London area.

"It proves beyond a doubt, this list came from the riverfront area."

"So the next logical step is to investigate at the spot where the sewer connects to the waterfront"

"Exactly"

"Ah now steady on there you two"

"No, no. Elementary, my dear Dawson. So we merely look for a seedy pub at the only spot" he marks said spot with a dart "Right here"

Soon the trio with Toby headed to the waterfront. Toby sits on the pier looking down below him

"Stay Toby, stay" Kairi whispered softly

Here at the waterfront was indeed a seedy pub called 'The Rat Trap'. Here Basil is disguised as a sailor and is using a fake moustache. He pulls out a cigarette with the intention to look at home in the pub like any rough-housing thug

"Uh Basil?"

"Come, come you two"

Kairi appeared in a female sailor suit: blue blouse and black skirt with shoes and a cap "I know disguising ourselves is one thing to prevent drawing suspicion but are you sure this will work?"

"I feel utterly ridiculous" Dawson steps out in a pirate disguise struggling to tuck in his stripped shirt but since it is too short he had no look

"Don't be absurd. You both look perfect"

"Perfectly foolish" Dawson commented as Basil opened the door to the pub

Inside many lowlifes were just hanging around smoking, playing poker and drinking at the bar. At the moment the pianist is playing as an octopus onstage is doing a juggling and tap dancing routine.

"Remember now" Basil whispered to his comrades "Stay close and do as I do"

They nodded and followed Basil closely. The bartender was cleaning a mug and looks at them as they approach. Basil signals him for service as he walks to a table. Kairi and Dawson copied his movements though Dawson might have exaggerated it. Kairi started to feel nervous as the bar patrons give them the eyes of suspicion but maintained her composure.

As they took their seat the octopus had wrapped up his act. Dawson applauded but the other patrons were not impressed

"Get off you eight-legged bum!"

The cephalopod literally runs for his life offstage avoiding the food knives, bottles and dart targeting him.

"What are your pleasure mates?" the barmaid asked

"Uh, I'll have a dry sherry" Dawson began forgetting the fact that he is supposed to act like a lowlife ruffian "With oh perhaps a twist of"

Kairi clamped his mouth shut signaling Basil to do a cover up

"Three pints for me, my navigator and shipmate." he spoke in a tough-guy accent "Oh by the way. We just got into port. We're looking for an old friend of mine. Maybe you know him. Goes by the name….of Ratigan!"

The mere mention of the name caused the barmaid, several poker players, the pianist and nearly everyone gasping and staring at Basil in shock.

The barmaid gets over her shock "I, uh…never heard of him" she said as she went to the bar

Basil is quite pleased with the reaction he got. For now they had to wait for any development. The second act was an exhausted salamander on a unicycle holding a huge frog on his shoulders. Just like before they were booed off the stage along with food and weapons being thrown at them. The pianist nervously begins the third act as the patrons stood ready to throw more stuff. Once the curtains open, a pretty lady mouse by the name of Miss Kitty stands onstage.

**Miss Kitty: Dearest friends, dear gentlemen, listen to my song. Life down here's been hard for you, life has made you strong. Let me lift the mood with my attitude**

The beat picks up

**Miss Kitty: Hey fellas the time is right. Get ready, tonight's the night. Boys, what you're hopin' for will come true. Let me be good to you. You tough guys, you're feelin' all alone. You rough guys, the best o' you sailors and bums, all o' my chums.**

Her singing soon soothes the patrons and soon every eye is focused on her. Even Dawson was infatuated. Kairi and Basil were the only ones uninterested as they turned over to the bar. The barmaid whispered something into the bartender's ear. He discreetly pulls out an unknown vial and pours the contents into three mugs of beer.

**Miss Kitty: So dream on and drink your beer. Get cozy, your baby's here. You won't be misunderstood, let me good to you**

The singer moves behind the curtains. As the band strikes up a powerful beat the performance gets hotter. Accompanied by two pretty lady mice, Miss Kitty got on black gloves retaining her blue blouse, removed her pink shawl and ripped off her skirt revealing her garter and feather boa around her waist. The burlesque performance excited the patrons.

**Miss Kitty: Hey fellas I'll take off all my blues. Hey fellas there's nothin' I won't do, just for you!**

She winks and points to Dawson who seems very bashfully. The other lady mice dance onstage as the barmaid returned to the trio's table and hands them their drinks "There you are mates. It's uh…. on the house."

"I say how very generous" Dawson compliments as he picks up his mug

"I have a bad feeling about this free drink Basil."

Basil swirled his finger in the beer and takes a small taste confirming his and Kairi's suspicions "These drinks have been drugged."

They tried to warn Dawson who unfortunately drained the entire glass "Has a rather nice bite to it." he replied drunkenly as he turned his attention to the stage "Jolly good ladies, jolly good!"

"Dawson, get ahold of yourself!"

"Oh bravo, bravo!" Dawson shouted undisturbed

"It's no use Basil. He's under the influence." Kairi shook her head as a thought came to her based on her school life _"It's a good thing they taught us not to drink at school." _ Soon she heard the sound of a peg-legged figure approaching

"Basil" Kairi whispered gaining Basil's attention; it was indeed Fidget who walked in. He was so focused on the showgirls that he did not recognize the group or that his peg got caught in a hole in the floorboard forcing him to yank his foot out.

"Well if it isn't our peg-leged friend. Ooh what luck Miss Kairi."

"Yes,, right Dawson?" Kairi noticed Dawson was missing "Dawson?"

"Dawson!" Basil panicked as he realized that Dawson joined the dance on stage

"Oh no" Kairi responded worriedly as Basil face palmed himself

**Miss Kitty: Your baby's gonna come through. Let me be good to you!**

The act ended as the twins each give Dawson a kiss on the cheek. He giggled then drunkenly twirls right offstage and onto the piano. Whilst Dawson is having visions of dancing showgirls the angered pianist readies to hit him with a plank. However Dawson avoided it and the pianist instead hits the head of a big mean-looking mouse. Clearly irate the giant mouse stood up and grabbed the pianist and prepares to punch him. The pianist managed to get loose causing the punch to hit the piano so hard it crashes into the band members, sending them and Dawson flying in separate directions.

Immediately mice are strangling and hitting each other with any object in plain sight. The barmaid and bartender rush over to break up the fight as Fidget enjoys his mug of Rodent's Delight blissfully unaware of what is happening.

Everything erupted into a gun fight as Basil found Dawson helping him to sit up

"Dawson? Dawson?" Basil slapped his cheek lightly to wake him up

Dawson soon recovers from the effects of the drug "What? What?" he realizes that a fight had begun "What in heaven's name is going?"

"We spotted our peg-legged" Basil looked to the bar but Fidget is gone

"Guys over here, come on" Kairi called out to them having found a trapdoor

Basil and Dawson move towards it unnoticed and soon the three mice climb down the passageway to purse the peg-legged bat


	6. Ratigan and the Death Trap

When we last left the trio, they went to the waterfront where during their time at the Rat Trap, Kairi found a trap door leading her, Basil and Dawson into the sewers. Hearing Fidget's singing they creep behind. Fidget with lantern in hand made his way into the pipe. The trio immediately climbs up

"It's pitch black in here."

"Great Scott. I can't see a thing."

"Shh." Basil shushed them "Stick together and follow along." they proceeded climbing until Dawson strayed off "No, no, no, not that way. Dawson look out for your-"

Dawson walked right into a sealed cap "Oww! Confound it!"

"Basil, are you sure you know where we're going?" Kairi asked

"But of course."

After navigating through some twist and turns they came to the drain grate. Basil lifts it up to discover a gigantic barrel in a wine cellar set up as a hideout. It was indeed what he always wanted to find

"Ah-ha! We found it my companions! Ratigan's secret lair!"

Basil climbs out and holds the grate open for Kairi and Dawson to come out.

"And it's filthier than I imagined" Basil commented as they slowly creep over to the entrance.

"Guys the bottle" Kairi pointed out a green wine bottle which contained Olivia apparently asleep as she curled up with her back to them

They carefully sneak over to the bottle. Basil jumps on the neck of the bottle and begins to pull at the cork

"Olivia" Dawson whispers as he tapped on the glass

"We came to rescue you. Where's your father?" Kairi asked

It turns out that it was Fidget in Olivia's clothing as he turned around with a sinister smile and makes a kissy face

"Surprise!"

Basil drops to the ground as a large banner that reads '**Welcome Basil**' unfurls form the ceiling. All of Ratigan's thugs come out clapping and cheering mockingly at the trio as balloons and confetti are released. At the doorway is the criminal mastermind himself applauding

"Bravo! Bravo! A marvelous performance." he chuckled as he pulled out his pocket watch "Though frankly, I expected you fifteen minutes earlier. Trouble with the chemistry set old boy?" he asked mockingly

All the while Basil was glaring at his archenemy with hatred and had stiffened at the insult. "Ratigan…no one can have a higher opinion of you than I have" he spoke in an almost friendly tone before erasing it "And I think you're a slimy contemptible sewer rat!"

Ratigan maintains his smile as he shuts his pocket watch and puts it away "By the way, Basil, I just love your disguise." he chuckled as he rips off Basil's mustache causing the latter slight pain and his cohorts to laugh as he inspected the hat "Really one would hardly recognize you. The greatest…." he nudges Basil and starts to laugh and lean over him "detective in all Mousedom!"

Kairi was glaring angrily at Ratigan as he insulted the detective. She could see that Basil was seething

"Ratigan, so help me…I'll see you behind bars yet!"

"You fool! Isn't it clear to you?" he lifts Basil by the collar demonstrating his strength "The superior mind has triumphed!" he dropped Basil as he smiled "I've won!"

Ratigan laughs evilly as Fidget and the rest of his thugs join in jeering the detective. Kairi was indeed at her boiling point of anger

"Don't listen to them Basil! It's not over! Right?" she got no response "Basil? Basil! Basil, what's wrong with you?" she shook the detective who said nothing. He simply slumped as he felt his spirit broken. Kairi sadly stared at him; Dawson is also concerned but does not know what to do. Basil hung his head as Ratigan celebrates in glee

Moments later, the trio was tied to a mousetrap as the thugs set up the trap. Ratigan looks over them with a smile

"You don't know what a delightful dilemma it was trying to decide on the most appropriate method for your demise. Oh I had so many ingenious ideas I didn't know which to choose. So, I decided….to use them all."

He gave a grand gesture revealing all the traps combined to make one huge death trap: a gun, crossbow, axe and an anvil. All of them were aimed directly at the mousetrap.

"Marvelous isn't it? Oh ho…But here, let me show you how it works. Picture this: first a tune I've recorded especially for you." Fidget bowed to the record player and sets it as Ratigan explains "As the song plays the cord tightens, and when the song ends, the metal ball is released. Rolling along its merry way until…" Ratigan demonstrated the effects of the first three weapons "Snap! Boom! Twang! Thunk!" he paused "Splat!" which would be the end result as expected when an anvil drops on anyone.

Dawson winces while Kairi stares in horror. Ratigan moves his hat in a form of salute "And so ends the short, undistinguished career of Basil of Baker Street."

All the while Basil was in a catatonic state as a result of his mockery

"You're despicable!" Kairi yelled

"Yes" Ratigan chuckled at the 'compliment' before turning to Fidget now dressed in a British guard uniform "Everything's ready Fidget?"

"All set boss."  
Ratigan goes over to a large white box with a pink ribbon and peeks inside "Oh this is wicked! So delightfully wicked!" he chuckled wickedly as his thugs dressed in British Guards uniforms as well move the package

Ratigan walks over to Hiram Flaversham, Olivia's father and toymaker who is bound up by ropes. Close by is Olivia currently safe in the green bottle "Mr. Flaversham, let me congratulate you on a superb piece of craftsmanship." he knocks at the glass "See what you can do with the proper motivation" he cackled as he pinches Flaversham's cheek before he is taken away

The thugs climb onto Felicia, Ratigan's pet cat.

"You all know the plan."

"Right Professor" they spoke and saluted as they departed

"It was my fond hope to stay and witness your final scene but you were fifteen minutes late. And I do have an important engagement at…Buckingham Palace."

Dawson eyed Ratigan suspiciously as Kairi contemplated on everything so far

"Now you will remember to smile for the camera, won't you?" he pointed to a camera set up and ready to shoot "Hmm? Say cheese."

"You fiend!" Dawson remarked

Ratigan starts the record "Sorry chubby. You and the little lady should have chosen your friends more carefully."

The record begins to play

**Ratigan: Goodbye so soon and isn't this a crime. We know by now that time knows how to fly. We go our separete ways. With time so short I'll say so long and go soon Goodbye**

A dirigible flies by operated by Fidget. The mysterious package is attached by a rope and Ratigan climbs on taking off

"Adieu, auf wiedershen, arrivederci, farewell" he waves at them and chuckles "Bye bye, Basil"

**Ratigan: You followed me, I followed you. We were like each other's shadows for a while. Now as you see this game is through so although it hurts I'll try to smile as I say...**

The record plays on slowly tightening the cable as Olivia tries her hardest to break out of her prison

"Oh no"

"What is it Kairi?"

"Is tonight of any significance Dawson?"

Dawson thought carefully then he remembered "Oh yes it is the Eve of our good Queen's Diamond Jubilee."

"It all makes sense now. The purposes of robbery and kidnapping, the location they're now heading to it all adds up to one thing"

Dawson started to realize the whole picture and looked scared "You mean?"

"Yes Dawson. The Queen is in danger and unless we get out of here, the Kingdom is doomed."


	7. Trouble at Buckingham Palace

Every well-dressed citizen in all Mousedom gathered at Buckingham Palace for the Queen's Jubilee. Inside her bedroom Her Majesty the Queen is preparing herself unaware that just outside her doors; her guards have been ambushed and replaced by Ratigan's thugs

The Queen adjusts her crown as she heard the knocking at her door.

"Hmm? Come in."

"Ah begging your Majesty's pardon" the fake guard spoke "A present has just arrived in honor of your Jubilee

The fake guards move aside as Fidget and a few others bring the large package

"A present? Oh how wonderful!" Her Majesty was delighted as she went towards the package "Ah I adore Jubilees."

Fidget hands her the attached note

"Here you are sweetheart"

The Queen eyed him suspiciously but shrugs it off and begins reading "To our beloved Queen this gift we send as her 60 year reign…" she paused and became puzzled as she reads the final line "comes to an-end?"

The fake guards pull the ribbons and sides down to reveal an exact robot replica of the Queen

"How extraordinary!" The Queen commented as she looked at the robot

Suddenly the robot comes to life and launches itself at the Queen. She runs as the Robot Queen chases her around her bedroom

"Amazing likeness isn't it Your Majesty?" Ratigan appears at her doorway with Flaversham operating the controls

"Professor Ratigan! Guards, seize this despicable creature!"

Fidget merely snickers as the guards only obey Ratigan. He repeats the command back through the speaker

"Guards seize this despicable creature!"

Ratigan laughs cruelly giving the Robot Queen his laugh. The thugs hold the true Queen

"How dare you!"

"Take her away" Ratigan commanded as he rang the bell to summon Felicia

"Let go of me, you ruffians! You fiends! Traitors!"

Back at Ratigan's lair the record is still playing but Basil still made no attempt to free everyone. Olivia is still pushing at the cork but no luck

"Basil? Basil?" Kairi spoke to Basil

He merely groaned "Oh how could I have been so blind?"

"We all make mistakes!" Dawson spoke "But we can't let that stop us."

"Ratigan's proved he's cleverer than I." he scoffed before speaking "He would never have walked into such an obvious trap."

"Oh pull yourself together Basil!" Kairi snapped "You can stop that villain!"

Just then record is skipping

"The record!"

"Oh it's finally happened!" Basil moaned "I've been outwitted!"

"Oh Basil, please!"

"Beaten! Duped! Made a fool of! Oh ridiculed! Belittled!"

"That's enough!" Kairi and Dawson shouted angrily which caused the record to fix itself

"Dash it all, Basil! The Queen's in danger, Olivia's counting on us. We're about to be horribly splattered and all you can do is lie there feeling sorry for yourself!

"We believe in you Basil, we know you can save us. You can do anything, set the trap off if you wanted."

"Well Kairi if he's given up then why don't we set it off now and be done with it" he remarked slumping angrily

Basil then gave a weak faint chuckle Set it off now." he is then inspired to come up with an idea "Set it off now? Ye..Yeah!" he laughed "Yes! We'll…We'll set the trap off now!" he grinned manically

Dawson was terrified "Basil, wait! I didn't mean that we ought-"

"No I think he has an idea" Kairi spoke confidently

The song has ended and the ball is on its way. Back to his old self,Basil quickly forms a plan through ratiocination and calculation until coming to a conclusion

"Miss Kairi at the exact moment I tell you, we must release the trigging mechanism!"

"Okay!"

The ball is getting closer as Basil and Kairi anticipate while Dawson is terrified at what they are doing is suicide

"Get ready…Steady…Now!"

They hit the trigger saved from the metal switch by the ball that was stopped just between their heads. The vibration loosens one of the pegs which ricochet towards the gun causing it to misfire and hit the crossbow. The crossbow flies towards the axe cutting off the head. The blade falls lengthwise slicing through the ropes and trap freeing the trio. Seconds later, the anvil falls missing them both. The impact rattles Olivia's bottle, loosening the cork and sends her sailing through the air. Basil and Kairi sheds the costumes and regains their original clothing

Good work Basil" Kairi commented impressed while holding her hands out

"Thank you Miss Kairi. Thank you Dawson." Basil put his arms around both as Kairi caught Olivia "Smile everyone!"

The camera goes off, capturing Basil and Kairi's smile and Olivia and Dawson's stunned expressions

Meanwhile at the palace the trumpets go off to announce the queen's entrance. The audience claps their hands fooled by the Robot Queen. Flaversham is forced to operate the robot as a rifle is pointed at his back and begins reading the cue cards

"On this most august occasion, we are gathered here not only to commemorate my 60 years as Queen, but to honor one of truly noble stature! I present to you a statesman among mice a gifted leader, a crusader for justice, a majestic mountain of humility and my new Royal Consort…Professor Ratigan!"

The crowd is horrified as Raitgan bursts out wearing a crown and purple robe decorated with medals

Outside Basil, Kairi and the others are now back at the waterfront

Basil whistles "Toby!"

Upon call Toby comes over. He gives Olivia a kiss being happy to see her again

"The game's afoot Toby. Our Queen is in mortal danger."

Toby immediately gets his game face on as he unfolds his ear to act as a staircase for the mice to climb onto his leash

"To Buckingham Palace!"


	8. Heroes to the Rescue

At Buckingham Palace, Ratigan gives an exaggerated bow to the Robot Queen

"Thank you, Your Majesty. And now, as your new Royal Consort, I have a few slight suggestions."

Ratigan pulls out a roll of paper that is about as long as Rapunzel's hair and allowed it to roll down the aisle of the Grand Hall and past the curtain. Meanwhile Fidget is having difficulty with the heavy gagged Queen who retaliates by kicking him.

'Stop that!" Fidget grunted with annoyance and pain

He finally made it to the edge of the balcony, where Felicia is sitting below waiting patiently. He now holds the Queen high over his head as Felicia's jaws are open

"Bye bye!"

Just then Kairi came up and pushed Fidget as Basil and Dawson catch the Queen. Fidget falls and attempts to fly away from Felicia

"Down kitty down!" he shooed the cat still attempting to eat him

The sound of barking distracts Felicia and she turns to see Toby running straight for her. She screeched in fright and runs as fast as she can with Toby close behind.

Inside the Great Hall

"Item 96: A heavy tax shall be levied against all parasites and sponges…such as the elderly, the infirm and especially little children."

An old man with a cast and crutch approaches him angrily "That's ridiculous! You're insane!"

"Perhaps I haven't made myself clear." He takes the crutch from the man who falls to the ground "I have the power!" he remarks triumphantly as he breaks the crutch in half

"Of course you do."

"I am supreme!"

"Only you."

"This is MY kingdom!" Raitgan laughs evilly as everyone cowers before him. He stops to sit on the banister to address the Robot Queen "That is of course with your Highness permission."

"Most assuredly." Suddenly the Robot Queen's expression and voice suddenly changes "…You insidious fiend!"

Ratigan was shocked "What?"

"You're not my Royal Consort!"

Ratigan covers the Robot Queen's mouth "What a sense of humor." he addresses the crowd

"You're a cheap, fraud and imposter."

"Flaversham!" Ratigan angrily whispers and smiles nervously at the crowd

Little did he know Basil was now operating the controls. Olivia and her father embrace happily as Dawson and Kairi hold ropes around Ratigan's thugs. The Queen has her rope around Fidget and gives it a tight tug.

"A corrupt, vicious, demented scoundrel. There's no evil scheme you wouldn't concoct." Basil jerks at the control causing the robot's head to fly up and spin biting Ratigan's nose. He tries to hide the robot but it retaliates. The crowd is frowning stating that they know this is a hoax

"No depravity you wouldn't commit."

Raitgan tries to force his weight on the robot but it springs upward bringing him up with it then letting him fall

"You Professor" the robot starts falling apart and speaks with a high pitch "are none other than a foul stenchus rodentus commonly known as a"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Ratigan yelled

"SEWER RAT!" Basil bursts from behind the curtain

Ratigan screams in anger and is then surprised to see that his nemesis is alive

"Arrest that fiend!"

Basil, Dawson, Flaversham and several other mice tackle Ratigan holding him down. Kairi, the Queen and the other mice fight off the rest of Ratigan's gang. Soon Ratigan throws his attackers away and sheds off his robe.

Fidget whistles to his boss "The girl! The girl!" he holds up Olivia

Ratigan then makes escape to the high balcony

"Stay where you are" he holds Olivia threateningly over the edge "Or the girl dies!" he disappears

"Hurry guys"

Basil, Kairi, Dawson and Flaversham head outside and spot Ratigan's dirigible making a getaway

"I got an idea" Kairi told them "Basil, get that flag! Dawson, Mr. Flaversham, gather up those balloons"

A storm is now fast approaching as Fidget pedals the dirigible and Ratigan steers

"Just wait! Basil's smarter than you! He's going to put you in jail." she tugs on Ratigan's tail "He's not afraid of a big, old, ugly rat like you"

Ratigan takes his tail back "Would you kindly sit down and SHUT UP?!"

His yell sends the young mouse flying to the back knocking down a stool. Just then he and Fidget see the British flag flying in front of them blocking their path. Kairi's idea was to use the Union Jack flag, balloons and a sliding match box to create a hot-aired balloon. Ratigan sneers and turns the dirigible as Fidget begins to pedal faster

"Let her go chaps!" Basil commanded

Dawson and Flaversham release air from an open balloon creating windspeed for them to catch up to Ratigan/ They sail around roofs and chimneys, up and around a statute of Lord Nelson and straight ahead towards Tower Bridge. The chase goes on, then Fidget stopped pedaling out of breath and exhausted. The bat hops inside and gestures to Olivia

"We have to…lighten load"

"Oh you want to lighten the load." Ratigan spoke before laughingly stating "Excellent idea!"

Fidget snickers at Olivia but unfortunately Ratigan means to throw him overboard which he does.

"No! Not me! I can't fly! I can't fly!" he falls into the River Thames

Ratigan hops on the propeller and moves forward as fast as he can. But the group had caught up to the scoundrel

"Steady!"

Kairi jumps and stomps on Ratigan's head to get onto the ship as Basil catch the tail of the aircraft, swinging forward. The two adversaries glare at each other

"Incoming!" Kairi shouted with Olivia screaming

Ratigan and Basil realize that they are heading straight for Big Ben! And CRASH! Dawson and Flaversham watch helplessly at the empty dirigible hanging from the hole praying that the others will be safe.


	9. Final Confrontation

Inside the clock tower Basil regains conscious and looks around in shock and amazement the numerous gears and cogs surrounding him. Creeping up from behind unnoticed is Ratigan his left fist poised ready to knock Basil

"Basil, look out!" Kairi and Olivia shouted from a nearby gear

Basil turns around as Ratigan knocks him down. He rolls and catches the ends of the rotating gear trying to pull himself back up. Ratigan prepares to deliver another blow when Olivia sneaks up from behind and bites his hanging right hand. He screams in pain as Kairi seize the professor's cape and tangle it between two gears.

Olivia helps Basil up as Kairi joins them. Thinking quickly Basil jumps from the gear and onto a lever which lifts up a chain. Kairi and Olivia jump onto it thus they make their escape. Ratigan's face is filled with anger as he watches them escape. His sanity snaps and with a burst of strength he tears his cape in half freeing himself. Basil, Kairi and Olivia stop at the hole at the top of the tower trapped.

Basil knows for a fact that Ratigan is approaching them as Dawson and Flaversham fly towards them. He lifts Olivia into his arms as Dawson holds Flaversham by his apron. Both father and daughter try as they can reach other

"Closer Dawson! Closer!"

"Daddy, I can't reach! I can't reach!"

Just then Ratigan leap forwards catching both Kairi and Basil while Olivia is tossed into the air but caught by Flaversham and they hug. The two mice and the villainous rat fall, Basil tries to grasp the top of the tower but due to the rain and Ratigan's weight he could not get a good grip. The thunderstorm has become intense as they separate and falls down the face of the clock and onto the hour hand.

Kairi manages to pull Basil away from the edge but Ratigan is nowhere in sight

"Basil, Kairi, over here!" Dawson called out

The moment of relief was over when Ratigan grabs Basil from behind. Kairi manages to push Ratigan back with her Keyblade

"Run Basil!"

Basil does so but with frightening speed and agility Raitgan blocks his path

"There's no escape this time Basil!"

Ratigan tries again for Basil but Kairi blocks him and shocks him with Thunder. He pulls out his razor sharp claws. Kairi counterattacks the swiping but is then hit back with such force. Ratigan tries to smack her once more but Basil holds him back by the neck. The enraged rat throws Basil away and goes after him. Before he could even stand, Ratigan smacks him in the face and then across the chest. He scratches Basil's back causing bits of fur and cloth flying. Basil cries out in pain as he falls to his knees. Kairi comes up and stabs the rat's tail. He screams in pain as Kairi shoots him back with a beam and pulls Basil ahead hoping to reach the others in time.

Ratigan appears once more and smacks the two. Kairi fell off the edge but Basil caught her as he tried to get a good grip as best as he can. It was a good eighty meters drop to the ground and everything looked hopeless. Ratigan looked and acted the part of a vicious creature deleting his egotistical gentleman persona.

He rears back and with one blow sends Basil and Kairi plummeting to the ground. The others stare in disbelief, Ratigan himself could not believe it but a cruel smile spreads across his face

"I won!" he leaps up and laughs manically

"On the contrary" Basil and Kairi were still alive having caught the propeller of the ruined dirigible "The game's not over yet!"

Kairi pulled out Felicia's bell having stolen it from Ratigan when he was not looking and gave it to Basil who rings it. At the stroke of 10:00pm the striking hammer falls and Big Ben sounds off. The vibrations force Ratigan over the edge and he falls. He grabs the propeller dragging the two down with him. All that could be heard was the sound of Ratigan screaming as they disappear into the clouds.

Olivia, Flaversham and Dawson watch helplessly fearing that they have lost their friends. Olivia turns to her father and begins to sob who holds her sadly. Dawson is saddened by the prospect as he sheds a tear.

Just then they heard a squeaking noise from below. They look down and to their surprise and relief; Basil is slowly making his way back up with Kairi on his back pedaling as the propeller lifts them higher.

"Ho ho Hooray!"

"Hooray! Kairi and Basil are alive!"

"Jolly good! Ha!"

Basil and Kairi smile at each other as they rejoin the others.


	10. Case Closed

Back at Basil's flat, Ratigan's picture was replaced by a newspaper article the headline reads **"Queen Honors Detective and Companions"** In the picture, Basil, Kairi and Dawson were knighted for their bravery by her Majesty the Queen. There were two sub headlines **"Queen Praises Detective, Medal to Be Given"** and **"Time Runs out for Ratigan"** confirming the end of the criminal mastermind which should make London a little safer now.

"To be thanked by the Queen herself! Oh how very thrilling" Dawson spoke in awe

"Yes it was an honor right Basil?"

"All in a day's work" Basil smiled as he places the bell on the mantle as a memory of this case

"Oh Kairi, Dr. Dawson you both were wonderful"

"Thanks Olivia." Kairi smiled as Dawson chuckled bashfully

"Indeed" Flaversham comments happily as he looks at is pocket watch "Oh my, we're late to catch our train. Come along Olivia."

"Yes Father." Olivia hugs Basil "Goodbye Basil" she sniffled as it is a bittersweet moment "I-I'll never forget you."

Basil leaned and down to put his hands on her shoulders and smiles "Nor I you Miss…Miss Flangerhanger,:

Olivia merely shakes her head with a smile on her face

"Whatever." Kairi chuckled

"Goodbye Kairi and thank you."

Kairi hugged Olivia happily and was a little sad to see her go. Olivia, along with Basil, Dawson and Toby they were the best friends she had in this story.

"Goodbye Olivia. Take care of yourself and your Father."

The young mouse nodded "Goodbye Dr. Dawson."

"Goodbye my dear" Dawson patted her

Olivia walks over to the front door and whispers a final 'Goodbye' before exiting

Basil sniffled a little feeling sentimental "Well, um…Not a bad little girl, actually."

Kairi smiled but knew that it was time for her to go "Well…it's about time I go myself."

"But…" Basil spoke

"I suppose I should be on my way too." Dawson puts on his hat and dons his jacket "It's best that I found my own living quarters."

Just then Kairi got an idea "You know Basil even the greatest detectives need an assistant on their cases. And Doctor you need not just living quarters but more adventures." she smiled as she brought their hands together "I say you two would make a fine team."

Both mice seem surprised but they smile and shake hands

"Oh yes"

"Yes by all means."

"And you Miss Kairi?"

"It would be fun to solve cases here but I have friends who would need me and some cases I would have to solve." she said before smiling "But I'll be sure to use what I learned from the great Mouse Detective."

Basil smiled proudly as Kairi embraced him

"Thank you for everything Basil."

"And thank you Miss Kairi" Basil embraces her back before pulling away

"Take care my dear" Dawson said as Kairi hugged

"I will and thank you Dr. Dawson." she pulled away "I'll be back some other time and hopefully I would be on time to solve a mystery. Take care of Toby for me."

Basil nodded "You're always welcome here Miss Kairi."

Kairi nodded as she headed to the front door and gives a final wave to the two mice. They do the same as they would never forget Kairi and their adventure together.

Back at Disney Castle, the book opens up alerting everyone. As the pages turn rapidly, Kairi comes out from it. She returned to her human form but clothed with a black jacket and plaid deerstalker cap with a magnifying glass

"Kairi you're back!" Sora cried happily

"I'm home" she says as she embraces Sora

"Welcome back" Donald and Goofy said with smiles

"So how was it? Riku asked

Just before Kairi could answer

"Hey look"

The book glowed brightly as it returned to its' normal state. It was black and white all over. On the cover was the title **The Great Mouse Detective**. Also on the cover were Basil, Kairi, Dawson, Olivia and Toby.

Kairi picked up the book smiling fondly at it before speaking to her "As you can see on this book and my free souvenirs, this is a book of adventure and mystery."

"You must have been through some trouble right?" Sora asked

"Oh, well yes. But with knowledge, logical thinking and optimism, we defeated the criminal mastermind and saved the Kingdom." she looked at the book smiling once again "After all it is purely elementary."

**The End**

**Thanks for reading and special thanks to those who made this story your favorite. I appreciate the support. I also like to thank KhandTwilightFan15 for the enthusiastic support :)**


End file.
